Drayton Manor Theme Park
Drayton Manor is the home of Thomas Land, the first Thomas & Friends based theme park in Europe. It was opened on 6 March 2008. In 2009, HiT Entertainment opened an exhibition with some original models from the television series because of the switch to CGI animation. They added small plastic parts between the rolling stock and the engines so that the buffers would not be damaged. Rides Train rides A steam-outline narrow gauge railway runs from Knapford station to Tidmouth Hault. It also includes Dryaw and Tidmouth Sheds, where stationary models of Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby and Rosie are kept. Inside is Harold's Heli-Tours. When Thomas Land was opened, the line was run by Thomas and Percy, using Annie and Clarabel and the red coaches. On July 13th, 2009, Rosie was added to the line. There are also several sidings, with one holding a full-size, sleeping model of James (now has a surprised face and moved to the different position for James and the Red Balloon ride). Other rides The other rides are listed below: * Thomas, Rosie And Percy Engine Tour * Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster * Jeremy's Flying Academy * Terence's Driving School * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem - includes Diesel, Bert, Mavis, Rusty, Salty and Dennis * Crazy Bertie Bus * Lady's Carousel * Sodor's Classic Cars - formerly the Robinson's Land Veteran Cars and Winston referring to them as the "Sodor Cars" * Harold's Heli-Tours at Tidmouth Sheds - with Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby and Rosie * Cranky's Tower Drop * Emily's Indoor Play Area * Spencer's Outdoor Play Area * Rockin' Bulstrode * Blue Mountain Engines - includes Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Merrick * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour * Flynn's Fire Rescue * Captain's Sea Adventure * Toby's Tram Express * James and the Red Balloon Discover Thomas and Friends exhibition Engines * Thomas * Edward * Toby (stolen in December 2010/early 2011) * Stepney * Harvey (Returned to HiT Entertainment in 2012) * Rosie Vehicles * Terence * Trevor * Bulgy * Butch * Elizabeth * Horrid Lorries (faceless) * The Post Van * A dark red car * A green car * A blue tractor * A rusty tractor * Bulstrode * Two boats * A canal boat Rolling stock * Toad (faceless) * Six trucks * Three red trucks (some with fish, one with bricks and books) * One blue truck * Two turquoise trucks * Thomas' old truck * Three red and cream express coaches * Two green and cream express coaches * Three milk tankers * Eight tar tankers * Two flatbeds, including one with the Great Waterton water wheel * The Breakdown Train * One brake van * Four mail coaches * One raspberry syrup tanker * One cream tanker * Three ice cream vans * The circus trucks (in storage) * Funfair trucks (in storage) * Two balloon trucks (in storage) * Flora's Tram Coach (covered in tarpaulins and in storage) * A truck full of cans Humans and Animals * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Tom Tipper * Alicia Botti * Farmer McColl * The Duchess of Boxford * The Storyteller * Dusty Miller * The Great Waterton butcher * Three workmen * Several holidaymakers * Two stationmasters * A farmer * Katie the sheepdog * The Bull * Some cows * Some sheep * Some cats * Some hens * A dog Areas * Great Waterton * The Fishing Village * The Yard Buildings * Dryaw station * Great Waterton station * Great Waterton's clock tower * Great Waterton's tower * Great Waterton's water wheel * Signal box * Ben's Books * Neptune Refreshments * Waterton Butchers * Bluff's Cove station * Toby's shed/Elizabeth's shed * The Viaduct * The Windmill * Castle Loch * Rolf's Castle * The Ruined Castle Trivia * In 2014, the park became a filming location for Nativity 3: Dude, Where's my Donkey? Percy with his face removed and Knapford station made a cameo as well. * In 2015, the Discover Thomas & Friends exhibition layout was filmed for the 70 Years of Friendship documentary. * Thomas gained a CGI face in autumn 2014. * In 2015, Percy and Rosie gained CGI faces. * The Exhibition storage area includes models of grey and brown cargo vans, a cattle van, a jam tanker, a truck full of tinned cans, Sodor circus vent vans, balloon trucks and Flora's tram coach with a tarpaulin. They even have Edward's happy, clenched and tired face casts. * Originally, 'Arry was to have been involved in Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem, but was instead replaced by Dennis. * According to the 2015 map of Drayton Manor, Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem is named Diesel's Locomotive Mayhem. * Terence's Driving School was originally located at the front of the park, but it was relocated to Farmer McColl's Farm in late 2011/January 2012 from where the Blue Mountain Engines ride now resides. Two monuments were in both places until Blue Mountain Engines was re-designed for the expansion in 2015. * Rheneas is depicted as a saddle tank engine in the Blue Mountain Engines ride. * One of the other cranes from TUGS is on display. * Thomas, Edward and Toby have fake face masks with eyes on them. * Some of the models have damaged or missing parts, such as: ** Thomas is missing his lamp and lamp irons. ** Thomas did not have coal in his coal bunker between 2009 and 2011. ** Edward is missing his right lamp iron, brake pipe and whistle. ** Toby was missing his headlamp. ** Harvey is missing his hook. ** Bulgy is missing his front bumper. ** Terence's plough is broken. ** Stepney's front coupling came off in 2014. ** Stepney's chassis wheels were swapped with black wheels. * The Maithwaite Station replica presently serves as a staff/dressing room; a railway line (fitted between the Blue Mountain Quarry tunnel and another "faux" tunnel) was added in 2017 to tie-into a "Thomas Land story" for the new James and the Red Balloon ride. Gallery Logos File:Thomas-Landlogo.jpg|Original Thomas Land logo File:ThomasLandCGIUKlogo.png|Current Thomas Land logo Rides Gallery File:ThomasLandmap.jpg|Map of Thomas Land before the expansion File:ThomasDraytonManorRide.jpg|Thomas train ride File:PercyDraytonManor2.jpg|The narrow gauge railway File:PercyDraytonManor.jpg|Percy train ride File:PercyCGIDraytonManor.jpg|Percy train ride with a CGI face File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie train ride File:CGIRosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie train ride with a CGI face File:ThomasandPercyDraytonManor.png File:Thomas'ArrivalDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas' first arrival File:AnnieDraytonManor.jpg|Annie File:ClarabelDraytonManor.jpg|Clarabel File:RedCoachesDraytonManor.png|Red coaches File:Thomas,Percy&RosieDraytonManor.jpg File:DraytonManorKnapfordInside.jpg|Inside of Knapford station File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Roller Coaster File:ThomasDraytonManorRide2.png File:SodorWaterDraytonManor.jpg|A water tower File:RustyDraytonManor.jpg|Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem File:Emily'sAdventurePlay.jpg|Emily's Adventure Play File:DraytonManorEmily'sIndoorPlayArea.jpg File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Harold's Heli-Tours File:Harold'sHeliTour.jpg File:DraytonManorJames.jpg|Sleepy James at Knapford File:Rosie'sArrivalDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's arrival File:Rosie'sArrivalDraytonManor2.jpg File:ThomasLandThomasandSirTophamHatt.jpg File:ThomasLandDraytonManor.jpeg|Sir Topham Hatt with Rosie and Thomas File:ThomasPercyRosie&TheFatControllerDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie, Thomas, Percy and The Fat Controller File:DraytonManorCrazyBertieBusride.jpg|Crazy Bertie Bus File:DraytonManorEdward.jpg|Edward in the sheds File:DraytonManorGordon.jpg|Gordon in the sheds File:DraytonManorHenry.jpg|Henry in the sheds File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the sheds File:DraytonManorSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:DraytonManorThomasLandCranky'sDropTower.jpg|Cranky's Tower Drop File:DraytonManorTerence.jpg|Terence File:Terence'sDrivingSchool.jpg|Terence's Driving School File:Jeremy'sFlyingAcademy.png|Jeremy's Flying Academy File:DraytonManorRockin'Bulstrode.jpg|Rockin' Bulstrode File:ThomasLandBlueMountainEngines.jpg|Blue Mountain Engines ride under construction File:DraytonManorBlueMountainEnginessign.JPG File:BlueMountainEngines(withMerrick).jpg|Blue Mountain Engines ride at Sodor Airport with Merrick File:Toby'sTramExpress.jpg|Toby's Tram Express ride File:JamesandtheRedBalloon.JPG|James and the Red Balloon ride File:JamesandtheRedBalloonScenery.JPG|James and the Red Ballon scenery File:DraytonManorSurprisedJames.JPG|Surprised James at Maithwaite File:BacksideKnapfordStationDraytonManor.JPG|Back side of Knapford station without James File:DraytonManorKnapford(WithoutJames).JPG|(2017) File:MaithwaiteStationDraytonManor.jpg|Maithwaite File:Lady'sCarousel.jpg|Lady's Carousel File:ThomasLandExpansionConstruction2.jpg File:DraytonManorSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:BlueMountainEngineGrandReopening.jpg|The grand reopening of Blue Mountain Engines ride File:SodorSearchandRescueCenterDraytonManorConstruction2014.png File:SodorAirportDraytonManor2014Construction.png File:ThomasLandExpansionConstruction.JPG|Thomas Land expansion under construction File:ThomasExpansionGrandOpening.jpg|Thomas Land expansion grand opening File:Captain'sSeaAdventure.jpg|Captain's Sea Adventure ride File:Flynn'sFireRescue.jpg|Flynn's Fire Rescue ride File:TheFatControllerFountain.jpg|The Fat Controller fountain at Sodor Airport File:BlueMountainEnginesConstructionDraytonManor.jpg File:Winston'sArrivalDraytonManor.jpg File:Winston'sWhistleStopTouropening.jpg|Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour opening File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Colin Bryan (CEO of Drayton Manor), Mark Moraghan and the Fat Controller on File:Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour File:DraytonManorThomasLandentrance.jpg File:DraytonManorThomasLandThomasCoveredInChristmasLights.jpg|Thomas covered in Christmas lights and decorations in 2014 File:PercyRideAtChristmas.jpg|Percy covered in Christmas lights File:ThomasDraytonManorDecember212014.png File:ThomasDraytonManorRide3.jpg|Thomas train ride (as of 2015) File:KnapfordDraytonManor.jpg File:PeterSamBlueMountainEnginesDraytonManor.jpg|Peter Sam from Blue Mountain Engines File:DraytonManorThomasLandSnowmanBalloon.jpeg|The Snowman Balloon at the 2014 Magical Christmas File:Terence'sDrivingSchooFarmerMcColl.jpg|Terence's Driving School at Farmer McColl's farm File:TerenceDraytonManor2.jpg File:KnapfordStationSignalBox.jpg|Knapford Station signal box File:BandstandDraytonManor.jpg File:ThomasLandExpansionArea.jpg File:SleepingJamescoveredwithSnow.jpg|Sleeping James covered in snow File:ThomasandPercy'sEngineTourSign.jpg|Thomas and Percy's Engine Tour sign File:Diesel'sLocomotionMayhemSign.jpg|Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem sign File:Lady'sCarouselSign.jpg|Lady's Carousel sign File:Sodor'sClassicCarsSign.jpg|Sodor's Classic Cars sign File:Terence'sDrivingSchoolSign.jpg|Terence's Driving School sign File:Cranky'sDropTowerSign.JPG|Cranky's Drop Tower sign File:TroublesomeTrucksRunawayCoasterSign.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster sign File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoasterSign2015.jpg File:TroublesomeTrucksRunawayCoaster2016Sign.jpg File:RockinBulstrodeSign.jpg File:Diesel'sLocomotiveMayhemSign2.jpg File:BlueMountainEnginesSign.jpg File:Toby'sTramExpressSign.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloonSign.JPG File:KnapfordStationDraytonManor2008.JPG|Knapford station before the stand was added File:KnapfordStationDraytonManor2.JPG Art Concepts File:ThomasLand(UK)concept.jpg|A concept of Thomas Land File:ThomasLand(UK)KnapfordStationconcept.jpg|A concept of Knapford station File:ThomasLand(UK)KnapfordStationconcept2.jpg File:ThomasLand(UK)CrazyBertieBusconcept.jpg|A concept of Crazy Bertie Bus File:ThomasLand(UK)Cranky'sDropTowerconcept.jpg|A concept of Cranky's Drop Tower File:ThomasLand(UK)Diesel'sLocomotionMayhemconcept.jpg|A concept of Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem File:ThomasLand(UK)Jeremy'sFlyingAcademyconcept.jpg|A concept of Jeremy's Flying Academy File:ThomasLand(UK)Harold'sHeliToursconcept.jpg|A concept of Harold's Heli Tours File:ThomasLand(UK)Emily'sPlayAreaconcept.jpg|A concept of Emily's Indoor Play Area File:ThomasLand(UK)Emily'sPlayAreaconcept2.jpg File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept.jpg|A concept of the Fat Controller fountain File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept2.jpg|A concept of Flynn's Fire Rescue File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept3.jpg|A concept of Jeremy's Flying Academy ride at the airport File:ThomasLand(UK)BlueMountainEnginesconcept.jpg|A concept of Blue Mountain Engines File:ThomasLand(UK)Toby'sTramExpressconcept.jpg|A concept of Toby's Tram Express File:JamesandtheRedBalloonatDraytonManorCGRendering.jpg|Conceptual rendering of James and the Red Balloon Discover Thomas and Friends Gallery File:DiscoverThomasandFriendsExhibition.png|Entrance File:DiscoverThomasandFriendsExhibitionEntrance2016.jpg|Discover Thomas and Friends Exhibition 2016 entrance File:DiscoverThomasandFriendsExhibition.JPG File:ThomasandFriendsExhibition2009.jpg File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasDraytonManor2.jpg File:EdwardDraytonManor.png|Edward File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie FIle:DraytonManorHarvey.jpeg|Harvey File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg File:StepneyDraytonManor.jpg|Stepney File:DraytonManorStepney.JPG File:StepneyDraytonManor2.png|Stepney in 2015 with his coupling missing) File:TrevorDraytonManor.png|Trevor File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg File:TerrenceatDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2009 File:TerenceDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2010 (notice the broken plough) File:ElizabethDraytonManor.jpeg|Elizabeth File:ElizabethDraytonManor.jpg File:BulgyDraytonManor.JPG|Bulgy File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch File:BulstrodeDraytonManor.JPG|Bulstrode File:LucindaDraytonManor.JPG|Lucinda File:Farmer'sTractorDraytonManor.png|A farmer's tractor File:Soft-SidedLorryDraytonManor.png|Soft-sided lorries File:FacelessToadDraytonManor.jpeg|Toad (faceless) File:BreakdownTrainDraytonManor2.jpg File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|The tar tankers File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg|Tidmouth milk and raspberry syrup tankers File:MilkTankersDraytonManor.jpg|Two Tidmouth milk tankers File:StepneyModel5.jpeg|A cream tanker and some ice cream vans File:MailCoachesDraytonManor.JPG|The mail coaches File:RollingStockDraytonManor.jpg File:BreakdownTrainDraytonManor.jpg|The Breakdown Train File:FlatbedsDraytonManor.jpg|Flatbeds File:TurquoiseTruckDraytonManor.jpeg File:CircusTrucksDraytonManor.jpg|Circus trucks File:DraytonManor8.jpg File:ExpressCoachDraytonManor.JPG|A green express coach File:RedExpressCoachesDraytonManor.jpg|Red express coaches File:SignalBoxDraytonManor.jpg|A signal box File:GreatWatertonDraytonManor.JPG|Great Waterton station File:GreatWatertonDraytonManor2.jpg File:YardDraytonManor.jpg|The Yard File:ViaductDraytonManor.JPG|The viaduct File:EdwardModelDraytonManor2.jpg File:WindmillDraytonManor.JPG|The windmill File:StepneyModel4.jpeg|Toby's shed File:GreatWatertonStationDraytonManor.jpg|Great Waterton station File:GreatWatertonStationDraytonManor.JPG File:TunnelDraytonManor2.jpg File:TunnelDraytonManor3.jpg File:RollingRiverBridgeDraytonManor.JPG|Rolling River Bridge File:SodorCastleDrayton Manor.jpg|Castle Loch File:DraytonManorExhibition2.jpeg|The Ruined Castle File:DraytonManorTunnel.jpeg File:DryawDraytonManor.jpg|Dryaw station File:HorridLorryDraytonManor.jpg|A faceless lorry File:Bluff'sCoveDraytonManor.jpeg|Bluff's Cove File:FarmerMcCollDraytonManor.jpg|Farmer McColl and Katie File:AliciaBotti&TheDuchessofBoxfordDraytonManor.jpg|Alicia Botti and the Duchess of Boxford File:JemColeDraytonManor.jpeg|Jem Cole File:FigurinesDraytonManor.png File:DraytonManorScareCrow.jpeg|A scarecrow File:DraytonManorBull.jpeg|The Bull File:TheMillerDraytonManor.jpeg|Dusty Dave, a dog and some hens File:CowsDraytonManor.jpeg|Cows File:ThomasDraytonManor2009.jpg File:ThomasModelDraytonManor1.jpg File:ThomasandRosieDraytonManor.jpg File:ThomasatDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas at Dryaw station File:DraytonManorYard.jpeg File:DraytonManorModel.jpeg File:GreatWatertonStationModel.jpeg File:TobyDraytonManor2.png File:TobyandRosiemodels.png File:DraytonManorTobyMail.jpeg File:ThomasandRosie2010.jpg File:ThomasExpressCoachesDraytonManor.png File:ThomasExpressCoachesDraytonManor2.png File:ThomasandHarveyDraytonManor.png File:RosieandTobyDraytonManor.png File:TobyDraytonManor3.png File:MountainDraytonManor.png File:ThomasPullingExpressDraytonManor.jpg File:Harvey2011.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasExpress.jpeg File:StepneyDraytonManorModel2.jpg File:EdwardPullingtheMail.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasandEdward2.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasExhibition3.png File:Thomas2011DraytonManor.jpeg File:ThomasandStepneyDraytonManor.png File:RosieMilkWagonsDraytonManor.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasExhibition.png File:DraytonManorThomasExhibiton2.png File:StepneyDraytonManor3.jpg File:DraytonManorExhibiton3.jpeg File:DraytonManorExhibition1.jpeg File:ThomasModelDraytonManor.jpg File:EdwardDraytonManor3.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor2.jpg File:DraytonManorYard2.jpeg File:EdwardPullingTarWagonDraytonManor.jpg File:StepneyDraytonManor7.jpg File:ThomasandFriendsExhibitionSept152011 1.png File:EdwardandRosieDraytonManor.png File:ThomasandFriendsExhibitionSept152011 2.png File:ThomasandFriendsExhibitionSept152011 3.png File:ThomasandFriendsExhibitionSept152011_4.png File:RollingStockDraytonManor2.jpg File:DraytonManor2.jpg File:DraytonManor6.jpg File:DraytonManor7.jpg File:DraytonManor3.jpg File:DraytonManor5.jpg File:DraytonManor1.jpg File:DraytonManorBluff'sCove.JPG File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpeg File:EdwardDraytonManor2.png File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor6.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor5.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor3.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor4.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor7.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor9.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor8.jpg File:DraytonManorThomas&Edward.jpeg File:ThomasMailTrainDraytonManor.jpeg File:IslandofSodorDraytonManor.jpeg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasMailTrain.jpeg File:EdwardDraytonManor2012.jpg File:EdwardRosie&Stepney.jpg File:ThomasModelPushingCoach.jpeg File:ThomasAfterLosinghisCoach.jpeg File:ThomasandRosieModels.jpeg File:ThomasPullingExpress.jpg File:TheYardDraytonManor.jpeg File:DraytonManorExhibition.jpeg Category:Parks and Events